


Sleeping In

by Cdngirl_85



Series: 30 Prompts Excerise [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Morning Kisses, Multi, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 14:06:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14750310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cdngirl_85/pseuds/Cdngirl_85
Summary: Alec is late, but he's never late. As he rushes to get to the morning briefing...can he sneak in before anyone notices that he's late. Nope...not when he's head of the institute!





	Sleeping In

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone... thank you Malec fans for the kudos from the previous posts.

Alec rushed through the portal that Magnus open for him, he was running late. Magnus and him were up to all hours of the night, exploring each other’s bodies. After wearing each other out, they fell asleep, curled around each other.

Waking up to have Magnus’ mouth around his morning wood, he came quickly as Magnus took one final lick. Alec let go of the bed sheet as he took a big breath out. 

“Good…” Magnus started to kiss up his stomach. “…Morning.” He traced his tongue along Alec’s upper abs.

“Good morning,” Alec ran his hands through Magnus’ hair. Alec’s favourite part of the day was getting to wake up with Magnus, just seeing him without all his make-up and sparkle. Just the two of them, talking and making love. As the started kissing, they lost themselves in each other till someone alarm went off. 

As Alec rushed through the institute, he rounded the corner and there stood most of the senior Shadowhunters including his sister and parabatai. Jace and Izzy looked at him as his mother ran the debrief that he should have been running. Maryse Lightwood gave his son a look as she talked, her eyes drifted down as did he did. His shirt and pants were winkled, like they were on the floor all night.

“Damn it,” he mumbled. He looked around and his sister caught his eye. He suddenly felt self conscious. The meeting concluded, his mother gave him a pointed look and turned so fast that her slick ponytail swung around almost hitting one of his hunters. 

“So…” Izzy walked up and stood in front of him. “So…how was your morning?”

“Yah, sorry I’m late. Loss track of time.”

“I’m sure you did,” Jace scoffed as he stood beside Alec. “You must have slept in, right.” Giving him a one of his smirks.

“I bet you did,” Izzy started to giggle as she popped her hip out to the side.

“I’m going to get change and then we can go on patrol,” Alec said.

Izzy took a deep breath in, “Maybe shower too.”

Alec eyebrow shoot up.

“You smell like sex and Magnus,” Izzy whispered to her brother.

Alec whole face went bright red, takin off towards his room. Izzy was laughing as he saw Jace turn to walk towards one of the monitors. He started to smile as he reached his room and grabbed his shirt to smell it. He laughed to himself as he stripped it off and headed towards his shower.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh...sexy times. Sorry it wasn't to sexy....hopefully soon I can do a more explicit one-shot ;)


End file.
